


lava and snow

by phantasm_png



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) is a fucking dickhead, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, also i need more ghostinnit fics and i have not gotten them, im only writing this because i dont think ive seen anyone else do it yet, please give me more ghostinnit fics, this fandom disappoints me but makes me so happy at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: tommy wakes up.there's a glowing compass attached to his wrist, and a green bandanna secured around his neck.he's sure that these things meant something in his lifetime, but..tommy doesn't remember anything.- this is gonna b a more wholesome story so even though the summary seems kinda not pogchamp its pretty fluffy ig even with tommy not remembering shit
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 683





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BSHDJSK okay so basically i was scrolling thru the ghostinnit tag and uhh  
> i wanted like. this,, tubbo being rlly fuckin angry with dream and himself when he finds out abt tommys death + tommy jsut being an absolute sweetheart w/ ghostbur + trying his best to be 'as good as alive tommy!! :)' so  
> uhh  
> written !! :)
> 
> btw if you dont like implications of death n stuff pls dont read!! this is a more wholesome ghostinnit fic but like. still yknow? i dont want anyone feeling uncomfortable :thumbsup:  
> that being said have fun reading this <3  
> btw if you want a second chapt pls leave kudos / comments they feed me :thumbsup:

_Pop. Crack. Fizzle._

The occasional sound of a ghast echoes through the vast landscape that is the Nether, various mobs going about their duties.

Tommy isn't too sure how he got here.

He woke up here, only about.. what, 20 minutes ago?

There's a glowing compass attached to his wrist- it's hard to read the words carved on them through his tears. (He's not all that sure why he's crying, if he's being honest. Did something happen earlier? He didn't know.)

The only two things that Tommy has fully registered is the green bandanna tied 'round his neck, and the weird glowy compass. He's not entirely sure where he should go, because the Nether sounds welcoming and not at the same time, and it's loud and quiet and oh God, it's just _so much, it's too much-_

Anyways, a few moments later, he finds that he's no longer in the hot landscape of the Nether. Now, the air is fresh, not weighed down and hot like that of the Nether's. Tommy smiles, because even through the hot, burning tears in his eyes he can see how bright the sun is. The snow on the ground is a surprising but welcome sensation, and he lets out a delighted laugh when the cold reaches his fingers.

A hum interrupts him, and he looks towards the cause of the noise. "Oh- Tommy?" They sound like they recognize him. (Why? How? And- why doesn't he remember them?)

"Did you have fun on vacation?" (He was on vacation? Huh. Maybe something happened while he was on vacation, and that's why he was dead.) "Oh- I.. Uh, well, about that-" The young spirit starts, the other greyish ghost staring. "I don't.. really remember anything? All I know is, I woke up in the Nether," he gestures at the large portal he'd stumbled through a few minutes ago,"and I had this compass thing, and a green bandanna. Oh, also, I was dead. So maybe something happened while I was on vacation or something? I'm not too sure." The other blinks for a second, before the smile returned to his face. "Oh, well- I'm Ghostbur. We knew each other, when you were alive, you know. So, uh, nice to meet you again, Tommy!" Tommy feels a big grin spread across his face. "Nice to meet you again too, Ghostbur!"

* * *

Ghostbur isn't too sure how his little brother died. It was hard to not let his expression betray his concern, and even _harder_ to stop himself from asking Tommy if he remembered that the two of them were brothers, but he held it in anyhow. After all, the sight of his youngest brother playing around in the snow was all worth it.  
(If Tommy couldn't remember anything, he would make new memories for him.)

Ghostbur had decided to bring the younger spirit on a tour around L'Manburg, Tommy nodding excitedly when he brought up the idea.

( "And those are the lanterns," Ghostbur pointed out, smiling softly when Tommy 'oohed' and made an astonished face at them. To be fair, the sight of L'Manburg itself was an astonishing one.

"Who built those?"

"I did,"

"They look really nice!"

"Thank you, Toms." )

The tour was actually going rather well, that is- until they bumped into a certain teenager president. "T-Tommy? Is- is that you?" The young spirit turned around, his lava tears hitting the ground and making a sizzling sound in the fresh snow. "Sorry, do I know you?"

(Ghostbur swore he heard Tubbo's heart break right then and there.)

"I- I'm your best friend, Tommy, what d-do you mean?" Tommy regarded the other boy, a concentrated expression on his face. "I- wait, I think I remember you!" Tommy stands there for a moment longer. "We- we.. we started a country together, didn't we? And- and you were- uh.." Tommy paused, thinking. "I don't remember more than that, sorry," Tubbo's face fell at that. "Oh." 

It was at that point that Ghostbur stepped in, asking Tommy to stand to the side for a moment while he talked to Tubbo. "He's a ghost, like me, Tubbs, and he can't remember anything." "Ah. I- I kinda realized the ghost part, after- after I saw his face." He could tell that the president was struggling hard to hold in tears, the shining compass in his pocket being gripped tightly as the two talked. "You know, maybe- maybe you guys can make new memories!" Ghostbur suggested, feeling like Alive-Wilbur probably did when he would comfort Tommy. "You know? Play outside in the snow together, that kind of stuff-" Tubbo shook his head. "No. Not now, I need to- I need to settle something first." "Oh? What are you settling?" As soon as the question had left his lips, he regretted it. Tubbo's expression grew dark and stormy, and the young president closed his eyes, furrowing his brows.

"I need to talk to Dream."

Ghostbur watched Tubbo leave the two of them alone in the snow, and he turned back just as Tommy exclaimed excitedly, "Look, look Ghostbur! I've made a snowman!" (He spent the rest of that day playing with his brother, not letting the younger leave his sight for a moment.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if thisll work but heres some ghostinnit concept art i made:  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo feels angry.  
> he doesn't know who he feels angrier at, himself or dream.
> 
> (tommys laughter only breaks him down more, but he stomaches it long enough to spend time with his ~~ex~~ best friend.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops tubbo angst  
> SORRY hahjskdsh itll get better i promise <3<3  
> (( tommy will start earning back memories starting with the happy ones !! and having sprinkles of bad with it too ig but like mostly happy cuz THESE TWO DESERVE HAPPINESS and no you cant change my mind ))
> 
> tw:: self loathing, violence (just hitting n stuff, no blood i promise!)  
> also just so yknow if you couldnt tell alr this is INCREDIBLY ooc for just about everybody (except dream i think? for now that is, he'll probably grow ooc soon enough bc i have no self control :'') )

Tubbo was extremely angry.

At who? Well, that part was a bit less.. made up, for lack of a better phrase. The teenaged president ran through the thick mounds of snow, the cold stinging his nose as he attempted to hold in leftover tears. 

The regrets and questions only swam through his head the more he tried to erase the image of Tommy's ghost from his head- ' _Why didn't I visit? How- how did I not see it coming? Did I do this? This is my fault.._ '

But above all else, there was hatred and anger.

"DREAM!" The hoodie clad male turned around, his familiar white mask only fueling Tubbo's anger. Too long had he been patient, Tommy's death (which was _his_ fault) had been the last straw.

Before the admin could even respond, Tubbo's fist was flying into his face, cracks appearing on the surface of the white mask. Dream staggered backwards, hand reaching for a sword that wasn't there. "What the hell was that for?! I'd thought you were the reasonable on-" He was interrupted by the president of L'Manburg driving a knee into his stomach, to which the admin kicked the teenager backwards, guarding himself carefully and watching for any other moves. "Are you going to tell me, or are we going to have a-" Once again, Tubbo cut him off. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU- I- TOMMY'S DEAD! THIS IS _YOUR FAULT!_ " The unspoken 'and mine' didn't make it out of Tubbo's throat, tears taking its place. 

Dream stood stockstill for a moment, not moving. It almost looked as if he were a mannequin- the only thing that made it obvious the admin was still alive was the sound of his and Tubbo's heavy breathing. "W-What?" Dream sounded surprised, and this made a new surge of anger go through Tubbo.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE DECENCY, TO- TO SAY THAT! HE'S A _GHOST_! TOMMY'S A GHOST! A SPIRIT! THERE'S NO- THERE'S NO OTHER WAY! YOU _KILLED HIM!_ "

Dream didn't move.

"I didn't do anything to him." 

"MAYBE NOT DIRECTLY, BUT YOU STILL- THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I NEVER WANTED TO EXILE HIM, I-" Tubbo panted, trying to hold fresh tears in. "This- I- There- It can't be," he whispered, voice barely audible above the scenery. "It's- this- you killed him. There's no other way."

(The tears of lava said otherwise, Tubbo thought to himself.)

When he looked back up, Dream had gone, Tommy's red bandanna left on the ground.

* * *

"Ghostbur, Ghostbur! Who's that?" The young spirit tugged on his brother's spectral hand, as the older smiled softly at the ghost's antics. However, once he looked at the person that Tommy was pointing to, the smile left his face. 

_Phil._

"Oh- that's, uh- that's our father, Toms," Ghostbur kept his voice down, not wanting to alert the blond to the ghost of his youngest son. (After all, he already knew how _that_ would go down.. Phil hadn't reacted very well to his ghost, and there was no reason he would react well to Tommy.)

"Can I talk to him?"

And against his better judgement, Ghostbur said yes.

"Dad? Dad!" Watching his brother run towards his father (well, _float_ towards his father), Ghostbur rose up from the niche the two were sitting in and rushed after him.

"Tommy?" He could _hear_ the surprise in Phil's voice, even from here. "Wh- why do you- Did-" Phil's eyes widened when he saw his oldest son arrive next to Tommy, and he soon put two and two together. "Are- Tommy- are you-" The words seemed to be stuck in his throat, so Ghostbur just went ahead and finished it for him, "He's dead, Phil. He's- he's a ghost."

Tommy smiled slightly, seemingly not sure what to say. "I don't really.. remember much, but Ghostbur said you were our dad, so.." Phil blinked, and Ghostbur could see the glint of tears in his eyes- _oh no oh no, let me change that-_ "Uh, d'you want a blue, Phil? Or- do you wanna come on our tour of L'Manburg?" The older ghost spoke quickly, not wanting his father to cry. "Here, uhm-" He unceremoniously shoved a pile of blue into Phil's hands, not missing the way that the blond's eyes softened at seeing Tommy scooping up blue from Ghostbur's bag and playing with it on his own. 

"I'll come with on your tour of L'Manburg," Phil finally choked out, wiping away tears with his free hand, the other clutching Ghostbur's blue. "Great! Then let's go," Tommy cheered excitedly, accidentally dropping a blue into the white snow as he played. 

(Ghostbur promised that he would never let harm come to Tommy ever again, even if that meant that he had to kill a green _bastard_.)

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a small brunet come out from the edge of L'Manburg. "Uh- Could- could I come on the tour as well?" Tubbo's voice was quiet and scratchy, and Ghostbur found himself saying yes to the boy, no matter how much his instincts screamed 'NO!' at him.

Maybe, just _maybe,_ he could start making new memories for Tommy.

Maybe he'd get his brother back.

Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tubbo pixel art <3  
> 
> 
> btw for the person asking how i insert images its < img src = "" >, w/o the spaces (img src needs a space tho lol)  
> and yeah!! thank u guys for all ur lovely comments, i will do my best to come out with more chapters soon :)


End file.
